winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix/Script
Revenge of the Trix Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom lives a quiet life in Gardenia, until the day she finds out that she's a fairy. She leaves Earth to study at the Alfea College for Fairies in the Magic Dimension. There, she finds new friends and together, they become the Winx Club. But she is also challenged by the Trix, three evil witches, in a terrible battle. Bloom defeats the Trix by transforming into a fairy for the first time. Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm Room *It is a stormy night. Bloom is in her bed.* Daphne: Bloom! Can you hear me? *Bloom groans.* Bloom: Yes, I hear you! Scene: Bloom's Dream Daphne: Bloom! Bloom, we meet again, my little one. Bloom: Where am I? This isn't Alfea College. Daphne: I know, and we don't have much time. Bloom: Time... time for what? Who are you? Daphne: I am Daphne. Listen carefully, Bloom. You must find me. Bloom: You are... a dream. *Bloom reaches out her hand and tries to touch Daphne.* Daphne: I am real, Bloom. *Bloom gasps.* Daphne: Search for me, Bloom, and you will find me. Bloom: I will find you. I-I will find you! *Bloom grunts.* Bloom: Daphne! *Bloom grunts again.* Bloom: Daphne, I will find you! Daphne!! *Rapidly transforms from her normal form to fairy form and back.* Scene: School Yard Bloom: No, it wasn't a nightmare. Tecna: Try to give me more details. Bloom: It's hard to explain, but, it was a lot more vivid than a dream. Tecna: Hmm. *Tecna checks her PDA.* Tecna: Uh-huh. Go on. *Small scanning drone flies out of PDA and starts scanning Bloom.* Bloom: There was a woman. She was calling to me. Tecna: There is a strong possibility that, that was a psycho-magic message. Bloom: Are you saying that she was trying to communicate with me? Tecna: Through your dream, yes. From the memory wave she left in your cortex, I came up with this. *Shows Daphne picture on her PDA.* Tecna: So what do you think? Is this her? Bloom: It is! Daphne! Tecna: You know her name? Bloom: And I seen her somewhere! It was outside of my dreams. *Flashback.* Bloom: Of course! Now I remember! I was in the main square in Magix City, but she wasn't part of the crowd she was on... the facade of the large building! And she was looking at me. *Flashback ends.* Stella: She is real, so look her up in a library! Scene: Alfea's Library Bloom: I ask the library to do the search. *Stands up on a searching platform.* Bloom: Ahem. Daphne! *One book flies to the platform.* Bloom: Wow, that was really quick! Just as fast as the Internet. Let's see... Daphne... ah, no I don't wanna know what it means. I want to know about the fairy named Daphne. Daphne the Fairy! *Two books fly to the platform.* Bloom: Hey, look at all this stuff! Okay, Daphne... here she is. Wow, princess of Domino and one of the supreme Nymphs of Magix? Daphne the Nymph of Magix! *A lot of books fly from their bookshelves and try to get to the platform.* Bloom: Huh? Yikes! Oh! Aw! *Books try to get to her then start chaotically circle around her* Bloom: Wait a minute! Oh, no! Ah! Ooh, enough books already! Heelp! Faragonda: Closesis. *All books fall down to the ground.* Bloom: Oh. Faragonda: I'd say the library research system needs a complete overhaul. Bloom: Miss Faragonda! *Gratefully hugs her.* Faragonda: It's okay, Bloom. It's all over. Feeling better? Bloom: I think so. Faragonda: Good, you can go then. You can do your research another time. Bloom: Thank you, Miss Faragonda. *Bloom walks away. Faragonda looks at a book on the floor and gasps.* *She picks up one of the books* Faragonda: Daphne the Nymph. Miss Barbatea. Barbatea: Yes? Faragonda: Put the books back in the stacks and close the library. Barbatea: Yes, of course... Wha... close the library!? Faragonda: Yes and don't use magic, after what's happened you'll never know. Barbatea: No magic? Faragonda: There are powerful forces at work here, Barbatea. Scene: Bar *Darcy and Riven seat together at the same table.* Darcy: I've been thinking about you Riven. Your talent, your ambition, your courage are wasted with the Specialists. I know you want more. My sisters and I can make you powerful. Riven: Hm... Go on. Darcy: We just wanna know that you wanna be with us and that we can count on you... to tell us all about these stinking little fairies. Scene: Winx's Dorm Narrator: The next morning at Alfea College for fairies. *Bloom yawns and wakes up.* Bloom: Flora, you're already packed? Flora: I thought I'd leave a little early. I can't wait to get home and see my family. *Flora and Bloom get out from their room.* Flora: I feel like I've been gone forever! Tecna: Although your statement is emotional I must agree. Bloom: Me too. Stella: See you back in a couple of weeks, guys. Musa: Enjoy spring break! Scene: Gardenia *Bloom is riding her bicycle in the streets of Gardenia.* Bloom: Ah! Spring break! *Fire engine passing by stops. Mike is in its driver seat.* Mike: He-hey there, sunshine! Bloom: Hi, daddy! Firefighter: Hi, Bloom. Bloom: Oh, hi! Mike: Headed for the shop then? I'll see you at dinner. Bloom: Yeah. Have a good day! *Bloom and Vanessa walks towards the flower shop.* Bloom: I'd so happy to be home, mom. Vanessa: I'm so glad you're back and you're sweet to help me out around the shop. *Both walk inside of Vanessa's flower shop* Scene: Vanessa's Shop Vanessa: Mhm, sorry, Missus Jives, but I think I'm out of them. *Bloom uses magic to recolor blue flowers into the pink.* Bloom: Hey, mom! *Missus Jives gasps in delight.* Bloom: We do have some. Here you go! Missus Jives: Oh, thank you! Oh! *She leaves the shop, happily.* Vanessa: It's nice to have an assistant with a *giggles* magic touch. *Bloom and Vanessa are out having ice creaming. Bloom: I'm so happy to be home! Scene: Bloom's Living Room *Flashback shows where Bloom has been in past holidays then scene shows Vanessa and Mike hug standing at door casing Bloom's room while she sleeps. Sometime later, Bloom is having a restless dream then shows exactly what is happening in her dream. Firefighters, including Mike, extinguish a fire in an unknown building. A child's screams can be heard coming from inside.* Mike: Hey! You hear that? It's coming from inside! Come on! *He gets into the building.* Mike: There's a baby in here! I'm coming! *Bloom, as a baby, is protected by the energy shield.* *Mike gasps when he sees baby Bloom.* Mike: Whoa! *Little Bloom calms down as she sees Mike. Mike picks up little Bloom.* Mike: Come here little one. Don't be afraid, I gotchu. *Dream fades away. Bloom quickly wakes up.* Bloom: Fire! *Bloom slows her breathing. Mike and Vanessa get to the room and turn on the light.* Vanessa: Bloom, what's the matter? Mike: Did you have a bad dream? Now, don't be afraid, I gotchu. Bloom: I dreamed I saw you rescue a baby from a fire and you said that same thing: "Don't be afraid, I gotchu." Who was that baby? Vanessa: Oh, Bloom... Uhh... *Mike tucks Bloom in.* Mike: Try to go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. *Bloom lays back down and cries.* Scene: Kitchen Bloom: It wasn't just dream, was it? It happened, it happened... to me. I need to know the truth. Tell me the truth! Mike: Uuh, Vanessa? Vanessa: Yes, Mike, I think it's time to tell Bloom, she needs to know. Bloom: Know? What? Mike: Everything. That baby you saw... that baby was you. *Bloom gasps.* Mike: Sixteen years ago I saved you from a fire. Bloom: A fire? What was I doing in a fire?! Vanessa: We have no idea. Your father found you there. Mike: It was a miracle. The whole place was up in flames, but... but the fire didn't touch you, it protected you. I dunno know how you get in that building. You were all alone, but you weren't afraid. Vanessa: We knew there was something magical about you Bloom. Bloom: But then this means that I'm... I'm not your daughter! *Bursts into tears.* Vanessa: Bloom... Bloom: You adopted me! Why, why didn't you ever tell me? Mike: We were going to, Bloom! We were always planning to tell you the truth just as soon as you old enough to understand, but then everything changed. Fairies, ogres, magic schools, I mean everything became so crazy and then all of the sudden we were just too late. Vanessa: We never meant to deceive you, Bloom. You are most important thing to us. You are everything to us! We loved you from the first moment we saw you and we will never stop. Mike: You will always be our daughter. Bloom: Yes, always. I love you, dad, mom. Scene: Alfea *Alfea students return back to school.* Student 1: How is your vacation? Student 2: It was great, but too short! *Both laugh.* Scene: Bloom's and Flora's Dorm Room *Bloom is depressed, lying on her bed. Flashback shows Bloom growing up.* *Bloom sighs.* Flora: Don't be sad Bloom. I know it must be a shock, but remember, your parents chose you. Tecna: They love you. Musa: So, in a way, nothing's really changed. Bloom: I know, but now I have so many questions. Stella: Questions? About what? Bloom: I am a fairy. So how did I end up on good ol' non-magical Earth? And that's not all. Who are my birth parents? Is that where I got my powers? Tecna: You're right. Those are a lot of questions. Flora: Are you sure you wanna now the answers? Bloom: I have to know who I am. Winx, will you help me? Flora: Of course! Stella: Absolutely! Tecna: I am right there. Musa: You have our word. Stella: You can count on us. Right, Winx? Tecna: Yeah! Musa: Right! *Girls hug each over and laugh.* Scene: Faragonda's Office Bloom: May I come in? Faragonda: Yes, Bloom. I wanted to see you. *Bloom sits down.* Faragonda: I've been thinking about what happened in the library before spring break. *Bloom gasps.* Faragonda: I know that you are searching for Daphne. Bloom: Daphne, yes! Faragonda: Daphne is one of the supreme Nymphs of Magix. After careful thought, Bloom, I have decided to show you as much as I know about her. Come. *Room around Bloom and Faragonda changes to the environment of Lake Roccaluce.* Bloom: Huh? Wow! Faragonda: Daphne lived here, in a depths of Lake Roccaluce. *Fish passing by floats through Bloom's body.* Bloom: Uh! Huh? Faragonda: Come. *Faragonda goes inside a cave. Bloom follows her.* Faragonda: Go ahead, Bloom. Don't be afraid. *Bloom goes forward to a glow in the cave. From that glow Daphne appears.* Bloom: Daphne! *A chest appears in Daphne's hands. It opens revealing a tiara inside. Bloom takes the chest. The vision fades away. Faragonda is exhausted. She wipes her brow.* Bloom: I... Uh... Faragonda: Bloom, I've shown you what I know about Daphne, I hope it is enough. Bloom: But, I want to know more! Faragonda: I understand, but I fear what you're doing dangerous. You must end your search now. Scene: Cloud Tower's Canteen *Lucy and Mirta sitting on the same table eating.* Stormy: Let's just blast her! We can't stop now! Darcy: Bloom is the most powerful fairy in a magic dimension. Icy: I know, sisters, but we need to proceed carefully. We can't just destroy her, that would be wasteful. Mirta: Why are you always plotting against them!? Fairies aren't that bad! Icy: I'm sorry, were you actually speaking to me? Mirta: I only meant to say I think that maybe we all should try to get along- Stormy: That's sweet! *Laughs. Other witches start laughing as well.* Scene: Mirta and Lucy's Dorm Lucy: Mirta, what's wrong with you? Why do you say those crazy things? Mirta: But, Lucy...! Lucy: All of Cloud Tower was laughing at you. Argh, it's just so embarrassing. Mirta: It's the Trix! They're so mean! Lucy: I'' like the Trix. I want to be just like them. And ''not like you. *Walks away.* Scene: Cloud Tower Terrace *Mirta walks to the terrace. * Mirta: Those terrible Trix; they're making Lucy just like them! I've got to do something. *Mirta's hand starts to glow.* Mirta: Lucy and I have been friends forever, I won't let the Trix ruin it! I've got powers too! *Mirta speaks an incantation.* Mirta: Sirya baqcon desperato, volant impera demai! *An image of the Trix appears in front of her.* Icy: Sisters, I have got a plan. We're going to trick Bloom, we'll make her think she's a witch and when she's all alone crying, we'll rip the power right out of her. *Laughs.* Mirta: Oh, no! This is terrible I've got to find that girl! The Trix have turned Lucy against me, I'll repay them in kind. I'll warn Bloom and expose them as a liars they are! Scene: Magix City *Bloom and Sky seated on the same table in unknown cafe in Magix City.* Sky: Ha-ha-ha-ha, so we tried it again and then we all fell and we tried to get up, but... Bloom, you're not listening. What's wrong? Bloom: Sorry, I was just thinking about what Faragonda said to me. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but everything's changed. I don't even know who I am anymore. I just have so many questions. Sky: Well, let's see if we can find some answers. Bloom: You know, I've been trying to find out about Daphne who she is, how we're related. Sky: And, Faragonda told you to stop looking. Bloom: If I can't use our library. I thought I could look in a Magic Archive at Cloud Tower. Sky: You wanna break in a Cloud Tower? Okay, I'll help you. Bloom: It's kinda crazy. Sky: Hey, what are friends for? Scene: Specialist's Dorm Timmy: The Magic Archive? It's one of the greatest collections of magical books in the Magic Dimension. Sky: Bloom's determined, so... what do we look for? Timmy: There's a book there that will answer any question. You just have to ask. Sky: That sounds right. Brandon: Yeah, but breaking into Cloud Tower is still completely crazy. Sky: Listen, Brandon. I told Bloom I'd help her and I'll do it. Brandon: Whatever, Sky. It's up to you. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Timmy: I could show you how to find that book. Riven: *Eavesdrops* Well-well. Ha-ha. I know someone who'll be pleased to know this. *Telepathically contacts with Darcy.* Riven: Darcy. Darcy: Riven. I hear you. Riven: I've got some news for you. Darcy: Oh, goody. Scene: Cloud Tower *Bloom and Sky driving to Cloud Tower on a Sky's Wind Rider.* Sky: Almost there, Bloom. *Inside Cloud Tower, Sky uses a device to find the room.* Bloom: So Timmy says there's one book in particular, we should try to find? Sky: Yup. And it looks like we're headed in the right direction. Bloom: Thanks for coming with me, Sky. *They find the door.* Bloom: This must be it. Sky: Bloom, think about it. Are you sure you wanna do this? Bloom: I have got to find who I am, Sky. *Both get inside the Magic Archive.* Bloom: This place is enormous! I'm not sure where to start. Sky: Timmy said, we'd know it when we see it. *Sky finds the book.* Sky: So... I'd say this must be it. The book that answers whatever you ask. Bloom: Okay then, let's give it a try. *Bloom touches the book.* Bloom: I want to know who I really am. *Vision appears to Bloom. In it, the Ancestral Witches show themselves.* Lysslis: You are like us Bloom, you are the witch! *Vision fades away. Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Oooh, Sky. Sky: What is it? What did you see, Bloom? Bloom: I saw three Ancient Witches and they told me that... *cries* that I am like them. That I am a witch! Sky: You're a witch? Oh, no! *Pulls back away from her.* Bloom: Sky, does it make that much of a difference to you? Sky? Oh, Sky. I-I see. I shouldn't have asked, but now I know, I am a witch. Sky: I'll take you to Alfea, Bloom. Bloom: No, Sky. I can get back at my own. Sky: Ugh. Bloom: Please, go. Scene: Stella's Room Stella: Uh, am I that late? Flora: That's not why I'm here. I'm so worried, Bloom is missing. She never came back last night. Stella: Really? Tecna: Well, we looked high and low. And Bloom is just nowhere to be found. Musa: We have to go look for her, girls. Now! Scene: Gloomy Wood Forest *Bloom wakes up in a bush.* Bloom: Morning already? Oh. And I'm no way near Alfea. Guess I better get it in gear. *Mirta is walking around, trying to find Bloom.* Mirta: According to my emo-images, I shouldn't be too far. *gasps* I felt something, maybe it's her! *Hides behind a tree.* Bloom: Hey! Who's hiding there! Who are you? Mirta: Hi, I'm, I'm Mirta. Bloom: Hi, my name is Bloom. Mirta: I know. Bloom: You do? Mirta: I've been looking for you. There's something really important that you need to know. The Trix are trying to trick you! *In another part of the forest, Stormy throws a lighting bolt into one of the trees nearby.* Stormy: Hmph! Hm-hm-hm. Darcy: Stop showing off Stormy. If you keep on like that you'll set a forest on fire. Icy: Sisters, we are here to find Bloom. Let's just try and stick with a program, shall we? Darcy and Stormy: Sorry, Icy. Scene: Outside Alfea Tecna: Okay, Winx, we have to find Bloom, and fast! Flora: And the only way to do that is to use our powers. Tecna, Stella and Musa: Right! Winx: Magic Winx, Charmix! *Transformation sequence begins.* Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *Transformation sequence ends.* Stella: Winx, let's get to it! Um, which way did she go? Flora: Well, something has seen Bloom walk right through here and we standing right on it. Stella: You mean the grass? Flora: Super Pollen! *Casts a spell on the grass that creates an arrow which points Bloom's location.* Flora:'''Look, everybody, Bloom went that way! Grassy fields have an excellent memory. '''Musa: We need to pinpoint her location. Ultrasonic Probe! *Releases a wave of sonic energy that scans the area.* Musa: Scanning complete. *Tecna receives scanning results from Musa.* Tecna: Commencing data analysis. Alright, got it. *Creates a hologram with map of the forest.* Tecna: The probe detected fairy life form in Gloomy Wood, right here. *Points Bloom's exact location.* Stella: Great! Which means I get to do my favorite thing - light the place up! Rising Sun! *Starts radiating a lot of light.* Stella: You guys! Now that I brightened things up, let's go! Even with my powers, we don't have all day! Come on! *Winx take off and fly to the Bloom's location.* Scene: Gloomy Wood Forest Mirta: The Trix wanna make you believe you are witch, Bloom. Bloom: Agh, oh man! So I'm not a witch! They tricked me! Ugh, why would the be so cruel! Icy: Why would we be so cruel? Oh, you know, for giggles. Bloom, I see you hanging out with Mirta the little witch who transforms emotions into images. That's good, 'cause nobody else wants to. He-he. Bloom: You horrible Trix! Mirta: You're mean! *Icy laughs.* Icy: Mean? No-no-no. We are evil. Bloom: Argh. Icy: You've interfered with my plans, Mirta. I don't like that. Mirta: Bloom! Bloom: Ah! *Casts the vortex of ice that traps Bloom and Mirta inside of the ice prison.* Icy: How sweet. Now let's get down there girls and rip the power right out of little's Bloom heart. *Winx show up.* Stella: Leave them alone! *Launches sunbeam that melts ice prison.* Stormy: I'll get you fairies! *Summons two tornadoes that intercept Winx from both sides. Winx are trapped between them.* Bloom: No! Bloom, Magic Winx, Charmix! *Bloom transforms.* *Bloom tries to fly up closely to vortexes but gets knocked down.* Mirta: Bloom! *Icy as well as Darcy laugh. Other Winx are still trapped in between the tornadoes.* Mirta: Stop it! Stop it!! *Summons an image of monster that breaks Stormy concentration and frees the Winx.* Stormy: Argh, she broke my concentration! Icy: That was not smart. I've had it with you Mirta! You're a pain in the neck, your interfering little... little... uuh, little... pumpkin? Why not? *Mirta gasps.* Winx: Mirta! Ah! *Icy transforms Mirta into the pumpkin.* Bloom: Noo! *Trix laugh, but get frightened as Bloom starts channeling huge energy burst.* Bloom: Argh! *Releases the wave followed by the flame dragon that flies upwards then explodes. Soon after that Winx (besides Bloom) lay down on the ground de-transforms.* Stella: Hey, what happened? Musa: Where is Bloom? Tecna: She disappeared. Stella: Ugh, not again. Bloom: Hey! I'm over here! Winx: Bloom! *Everyone gets to Bloom who's laying down on the ground* Bloom: He-hey, guys! Tecna: You really took care of the Trix. *Helps her get up.* Bloom: I guess so, but look what they did to Mirta! Poor thing. Flora: Icy's spell was dark magic, but I'll try to help her. Let's get her back to Alfea. Scene: Bloom and Flora's Living Room *Bloom is sitting at a desk while Kiko chews a pencil.* Bloom: *sighs* I just can't seem to focus at all. I keep thinking about Sky and what happened at Cloud Tower. He hasn't called me since. *Kiko shows that he got an idea.* Bloom: Hm? Me? You think I should call him? *Picks up her phone and calls him.* *In Sky's dorm, his phone is laying on his bed, he is no where to be seen.* Bloom: What's the point? He thinks I'm a witch. It's no wonder he's not picking up. Kiko you gave me bad advice! Scene: Red Fountain Stadium Narrator: Meanwhile, at Red Fountain. *The Specialists are training at the stadium. Sky and Riven have a duel with swords, Sky wins.* Riven: I'll get you for that Sky! *Saladin and Codotorta are observing Specialists training.* Saladin: All is going well, Codatorta. Codatorta: It will be a great show, Saladin. Saladin: I have high hopes for your dragons exhibition. Codatorta: My boys and I will astound everyone. Saladin: Red Fountain School must show itself to advantage. I've invited some very important people. Scene: Specialists' Dorm *Sky is on the phone, conversing with Bloom.* Sky: Bloom? Hey, it's Sky. Sorry, I haven't called you. I've been kinda busy; I've been training for the exhibition. Bloom: Oh, that's okay. I just wanted to explain about the other night. I found out I'm not a witch it was just some stupid trick. Sky: Huh? Oh! Well, that's a relief. *Camera shifts to Bloom.* Bloom: Yeah, but it seems the Trix are out to get me and I don't even know why! I really need to talk to you. Can we meet up? Maybe at the exhibition? *Scene shifts to Bloom.* Sky: The exhibition? Bloom: Yeah! What do you think? Sky: *stutters* Uhh, look... I-I-I... I'm-I'm sorry Bloom, it's only for VIPs. I've gotta go, bye. Ah, man! *Scene shifts to Bloom.* Bloom: Ughh. *Sometime later in a Specialists' dorm.* Sky: Timmy, I'm-I'm in big trouble! Timmy: What do you mean? Sky: About Bloom and Diaspro, the princess I'm suppose to marry, but I'm in love with Bloom. Timmy: Oh, well, I'm sure there's solution to this. Let me think... Umm. Diaspro is gonna be here today, right? Sky: Soo? Timmy: So, give her the facts! Tell her everything! Sky: You want me to do what!? Timmy:'''Tell her, you love somebody else! Tell her, you love Bloom! Scene: Musa's and Tecna's Living Room *Musa and Tecna are doing their own stuff when suddenly Bloom, Flora and Stella get into the room.* '''Bloom: I don't care! Flora: But it's crazy! *Musa gasps as her music book falls down.* Musa: Oh! Huh? Stella: Oh, Bloom, come on! Flora: Be reasonable! Tecna: What is going on? Stella: Bloom wants to go to the boys' exhibition at Red Fountain. Musa: Did you get the invitation? Flora: She so did not. That's a problem. Musa: But Bloom you can't! Flora: That's what I said! Bloom: But I really need to talk with Sky. Face to face. Stella: Because... you like him? Bloom: No Stella, we're just friends. Stella: Well, in that case, I don't see any reason to do anything crazy. Bloom: Stella, I do like him, but I don't know what he thinks. I just really need to talk to him, today. Flora: Okay, Bloom we'll help you get in. Scene: Red Fountain Outside *The girls try to sneak into Red fountain.* Bouncer: Hey, you girls! What do you think you're doing here! Winx: Uuuuh... Bloom: Uh... nothing! You know, just hanging out. Winx: Run! Bouncer: Hey! Wait! Where're you going! Stop! *While everyone else runs straight Bloom hides in a room thus allowing her to get inside.* Bouncer: Oh, great! I lost them! Bunch of juvenile delinquents! Scene: Red Fountain Corridors *Bloom walks through the corridors of Red Fountain and gasps as she approaches King Erendor and Queen Samara.* Bloom: Uhh, uh, excuse me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Huh? *Bloom sees Diaspro dragging Sky.* Sky: Diaspro, wait. Bloom: Who's that? *Scene shifts closely to Diaspro and Sky.* Diaspro Sky! Oh, Sky! Be serious! Sky: Diaspro, I am. *Bloom is peeking into room, that Sky and Diaspro are in, trying to eavesdrop them.* Diaspro I know that you love me! After all, you're my boyfriend. Sky: Agh, Diaspro. Bloom: Her boyfriend? *Scene around her changes to black representing her thoughts.* Bloom: It's another trick. Those horrible witches, they're doing to me again! Scene: Red Fountain Stadium *The Specialists are on their Wind Riders at the exhibition. Riven rams Sky causing him to fall down from his Wind Rider. Brandon immediately stops trying to help him.* Brandon: Sky! Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Sky: No, just a few bruises. Brandon: Argh, I've had it with Riven! Riven: *laughs* Whatever. Timmy: Hey, guys, this is not the time! We've gotta do the dragon show. *Gates to the stables are open. Dragons come out to the scene.* Scene: Red Fountain Corridors Bloom: I am not falling for it again! What do you want? Diaspro: What are you talking about? Bloom: Well, this time, I fight back. Bloom! Magic Winx Charmix! *Bloom transforms.* Diaspro: I dunno know what your problem is, but if it's a fight you want. Diaspro Princess! *Diaspro transforms as well.* Diaspro: You asked for it! *Diaspro launches a ring that breathy traps Bloom, but she manages to break it.* Bloom: That's it! *Launches two fireballs, but Diaspro's defensive barrier manages to repel them.* Diaspro: I'll show you, you lunatic! *Creates six gems that start shooting energy beams. Bloom manages to dodge two beams then counterattacks with fireball slamming Diaspro into the wall.* Diaspro: You little... Argh! Scene: Red fountain Stadium *Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy stand in a middle of the stadium. Their dragons circling around them.* Riven: No hard feelings about the incident earlier, right? Sky: Well, Riven. Now, that you're mentioned it... *Sky launches his boomerang, that on his way back almost hits Riven causing him to lost control over his dragon.* Sky: ... None what's or whether. Riven: Cool. *Commands his dragon to get up and attack Sky's one.* Sky: Argh! *Sets his dragon on the Riven's dragon.* Codatorta: Those fools! It's a dragon show, not a dragon battle! *Gets on top of a dragon, then uses his whip to calm down the fighting dragons.* Codatorta: Back! Get back! What's that? Specialists: Huh? *After a small quake hole emerges from the ground. Bloom and Diaspro appear from it.* Bloom: So, have you had enough? Diaspro: Why? Have you? *Diaspro launches a bunch of energy beams from her gem. Bloom dodges first ones, blocks other ones, then counterattacks destroying gems that were levitating around Diaspro.* Diaspro: You are crazy! *Bloom attacks Diaspro one last time. Diaspro is pinned to the ground.* Sky: Diaspro! Bloom: Oh, no. *Turns to Sky and Diaspro. Diaspro gets up and hugs him.* Diaspro: Oh, Sky! Bloom: Sky? Diaspro: What is the matter with you? This is the man I'm going to marry! Sky: Hey! Hey, hey! Wait, Bloom! I... Bloom: Oh! *Lands down depressed. Scene briefly shifts to the tribunes.* Saladin: Isn't she one of your students, Faragonda? Faragonda: Yes, she is. Saladin: Oh! She has ruined my exhibition! Faragonda: Please forgive me, Saladin. Griffin: Well, I see it's not just my students who can behave badly. *Camera moves to King Erendor and Queen Samara.* Erendor: This is ridiculous! I take my leave. *Leaves with Samara and his guards. Camera returns to Bloom, circling around her, background changes to black to represent her thoughts.* Scene: Bloom's and Flora's Living Room *Camera shows outside view of Alfea then moves closely to Bloom's and Flora's living room.* Bloom: I've made a complete fool of myself! In front of everybody on Magix! And, Sky... I thought maybe.., but he's with that Diaspro. I can't stay here. *Opens the door in a dorm. Everyone else doing their own things and do not notice Bloom.* Bloom: I'm sorry. *Closes the door. Casts a spell to force a plant to grow to allow herself to get out of dorm without being noticed by Winx.* Bloom: Time to go, Kiko. Come on up. Goodbye. *Gets down with her case and Kiko. Then runs out off Alfea to the bus that goes to Magix City.* Scene: Magix City *Gets out from the bus. As she walks by memories of the Winx show up.* Bloom: I'm really gonna miss you guys. *Stormy in one of the buildings notices Bloom passing by and tries to follow her.* Bloom: Goodbye, Magix. *Teleports away.* Stormy: Huuh... Scene: Unknown Bar Stormy: ... And just like that - she said: "Goodbye, Magix" and she disappeared! Icy: She wimped out! How utterly perfect! Darcy: I hear Gardenia is lovely this time of year. Scene: Living Room *Mike, Vanessa and Bloom are sitting on the couches.* Mike: It's alright, Bloom. You don't need to explain anything. You've made your choice and we respect your decision. Bloom: I hope I haven't disappointed you. Vanessa: Oh, Bloom. As long as you are true to yourself you will never disappoint us. Bloom: Thank you, mom and dad. Scene: Bloom's Bedroom *Bloom is laying on her bed late at night, hold her "Fairies: Myth or Reality" dearly. Suddenly, she hears screams of Mike and Vanessa. Vanessa and Mike are tied up above a magical vortex.* Icy: Surprise! Mike: Bloom! Get out of here! Bloom: Mom! Dad! Why are you doing this to us? What do you want from me? Stormy: You actually don't know, do you? Bloom: Leave my parents alone! *Icy laughs.* Icy: Say goodbye, Bloom! *Bloom gasps. Her parents fall down to the vortex.* Bloom: No! Bloom, Magic Winx Charmix! *Bloom Transforms.* *Bloom gets into the vortex. Her parents scream as they continue to fall* Bloom: Mom! Dad! I'm coming! Gotcha! Mike and Vanessa: Bloom! *Pulls them out of the vortex.* Icy: Really? You're ridiculous, fairy! *Blasts Bloom, Mike and Vanessa. Bloom tries to get up but gets knocked out again by Darcy and then once again by Stormy.* Icy: Give it up, Bloom! You're struggling in vain. Bloom: What do you want?!? Icy: We're here for your power. The power of the Dragon Flame. *Flashback.* Icy: Our Ancestor Witches found the source of the greatest power in the magic dimension. It was in you, Bloom. But then that meddler, your insufferable sister Daphne. Bloom: Daphne is... my sister?! Icy: Try to keep up, okay Bloom? She brought you here to Gardenia. So, for daring to intervene the Ancients got rid of her. Then they destroyed Domino, your home planet, for good measure. And now we're here to get what rightfully belongs to us, the Dragon Flame, and you can't stop us. Right, sisters? Darcy and Stormy: Right. *Bloom finally gets up.* Bloom: I can try! Icy: Oh, yeah? *Pins her to the bookcase and traps her in an ice prison. Trix laugh.* Icy: You are the guardian fairy of the greatest power in the Magic Dimension. But not anymore. Ready, sisters? *The Trix turn the whole scene dark purple and summon the Vacuums.* Icy: And now, sisters, we will take Bloom's power. *The Trix walk into position.* Trix: Vacuum! *Bloom strains and the Trix laugh maliciously. Dragon's Flame bursts out of her heart.* Bloom: Oh no! *Dragon's Flame gets sucked into the Vacuums.* Icy: The Dragon Flame is OURS! *The Trix laugh.* Icy: Sisters, I think we can go. *The Trix disappear and everything returns to normal. Bloom falls out of the ice wall and hits the ground, returning to civilian form.* Bloom: The Trix took the Dragon Flame! *sobs.* Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Specials Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts